Prior Knowlege
by letterstoabba
Summary: What if Bella already knew about vampires? what if Renee was Phils tua la cantante? Follow the lives of two girls drawn, through love, into a world far greater than their own WILL BE TAKEN DOWN SOON
1. First Encounter

15 years ago

She tucked her jacket tighter around her. She hated walking home, especially on nights like this. The incessant wind blew sheets of freezing rain against her as lightning cackled and boomed across the sky. At the last roar of thunder, she jumped, splashing into a puddle which filled her new shoes for work which she had spent half her meager paycheck on. "Crap. I just got these. Ill have to wear my old shoes tommarrow while these dry out. Crap." She thought.

Just then she heard faint choking gasps from around the corner. Eager to put the skills she had learned at that day's First Aid class to use, she hurried to the corner. What she saw froze her into place.

A man crouched in the alley, his lips on a young girl's neck. By now the girl's breathing had stopped and the woman knew the little girl was dead. The freezing wind gusted from behind the woman, blowing her hair in her face. The man stiffened, standing slowly and turning to face her with a wicked smile on his face.

He was inhumanely beautiful. More like a god than a man. The idea of him being supernatural was strengthened by his eyes. They were a brilliant ruby red. The man pushed the dead girl aside and took a step closer to the woman frozen before him. She stood perfectly still. She felt no fear-rather she felt drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain- but something in her knew not to move. But while her body was frozen her mind raced. What was he? She only had one word to explain it and no matter how much her mind shied away from it, she kept coming back to it- vampire.

Suddenly, in a movement so fast she didn't see it, he was in front of her. "Please" she breathed

"Sorry gal, it's nothing personal, just thirst. I promise, you wont feel a thing." He took a deep breath, "Exquisite."

Some times she acted without thinking. Instinct she called it. This was one of those times. Reaching forward, she placed a hand on his cheek. As their skin touched a spark like lightning ran up her arm. Instantly he was ten ft back. "No." he whispered. "It can't be. No." And with that, he was gone. She stood in shock for a long time, then she snapped out of it and began running


	2. Life begins

Present day

"Bella, you don't have to do this." My mother said tearfully.

I pasted a smile on my face. "Mom, you and Phil have been married for ten years and you've never had a honeymoon. I'll only be gone for two years, it's not like it's forever. Besides, I barely know Charlie and the change is coming soon. I want to get to know him better before we leave him for good. It'll be fine. Have fun with Phil." Just then cold hard arms wrapped around me, making me shiver. "Hey Phil." Phil was Mom's husband of ten years, and my step father. He was without a doubt the best husband Mom could have asked for.

"Bella," he said seriously, his musical voice smooth and gentle. "I need you to do something for me."

I looked into his black eyes. I knew he was waiting until right before the honeymoon to feed. "What is it?"

"While the chances of you meeting someone like me in forks are slim, promise me that if you do, you won't tell them what you know or who told you. This is very important for all our safety. "

I remembered him telling me the rules when I first met him. "Of course Phil, I'd never endanger the family. It is the Dwyer secret after all."

He patted me on the back. "Good girl. Ok, let's go then." He walked into the bedroom and I could hear him say "Love, it's all packed. Calm down. I got everything ready. We need to go now if she's gonna make her flight."

Mom came out looking flustered. "What if we forgot something? What if something goes wrong? What if-?"

Phil turned her to face him, looking into her eyes "Love, I promise- both our trips will go perfectly. Trust me."

"I-I do." she whispered, her voice shaky. I had to hold in giggles as I rolled my eyes. Once again Phil was 'dazzling' her, as she called it. I thought it was sweet. And it was very useful in calming her down. Phil pulled away smirking. "Time to go, love."

Mom nodded and we got into the car. Once we reached O'Hare Airport, we made our way inside so I could catch my flight to Seattle. I kissed my mom goodbye, promising to call at least twice a week, and hugged Phil, and then I boarded the plane.

During the two and a half hour flight, I thought about what I was doing. I didn't know my dad Charlie well. He was a quiet man that didn't say a lot about his feelings. I also didn't like Forks very much. After living in Chicago most of my life, Forks seemed boring and plain. But I knew this was the right thing to do. I needed to spend as much time as possible with Charlie before I graduated and it was too late. I thought about the future my mom and I had agreed to all those years ago. The thought of being like Phil was both appealing and terrifying. But what was done was done and nothing could undo it. The date was set. But I wondered, would it hurt- a lot- when it happened?

I began to get depressed by these thoughts, so I pulled out my cd player and put in the cd of music Phil had made for me. It held all the violin pieces he had composed. I turned to my favorite piece, the love song he had written to my mother, and let the peaceful music wash over me as the clouds rolled beneath me.

Sooner than I expected, the plane touched down and I was hurrying to find Charlie. He looked the same as he had last time I saw him, except with less hair. When he saw me, he broke into a relieved smile. "Hey Bells." he greeted me, his voice as gruff as I remembered it.

"Hey Dad." I said smiling warmly, hugging him with one arm

"Well, uh, let's go."

I smirked. My dad was a man of few words.

We got my luggage and went to the parking lot. There it was, the thing that would make my life here a nightmare until I could buy something else- the cruiser. Charlie was the chief of police, so until I got my own car, I'd have to ride around with him. Resigning myself to this fate, I got in the car.

On the way to Forks, Charlie told me about the '54 Chevy pickup truck he'd gotten me. I had a sinking suspicion that it wouldn't go over 60 miles per hour. Gone were the 120 mile per hour drives with Phil. I had grown to love speed while living with Phil. It had frightened me as a child, but now I reveled in it. Now I'd be stuck at a 50 miles per hour crawl. I'd have to destroy the monstrosity.

Finally we arrived home and sure enough, a red bulbous behemoth stood in the driveway. The Thing- it could be a nickname. And yet, I had to admit, it had charm, or as much charm as a rust bucket could have. Charlie stood behind me, anxious about whether he had made the right choice. "It's uh, great. Dad" I lied, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I'm glad you like it." he said, looking away in embarrassment "Uh, let's get you settled in."

We carried my bags up the stairs to my room and I looked around. Everything was exactly like it had always been, even the blue rocking chair by the window. After unpacking the few bags I had taken with me, I called Mom and Phil.

"Phil!" I complained. "Charlie bought me a truck."

"Uh-oh, doesn't sound like your too happy about it. What kind of truck is it?"

"54 Chevy." I pouted.

I could hear soft laughter. "Ah. I remember that line. Is it still as stylish as it used to be?" he joked.

"Not funny." I hissed.

"Sorry. Geez hun. What can I say... you think you can get rid of it?"

I shook my head sadly. "Not right now. It'd crush Charlie. He just bought it for me."

"Then we'll have to pray it breaks. If I was there I could fix it to go faster, but I'm not. Maybe when we get back to the states I could- hey, your mom wants to talk to you"

I heard the phone shuffle and then Renee's concerned voice "Hey Baby, how is Forks?"

"Fine." I said as cheerfully as I could, "When are you guys leaving?"

"PHIL!" she yelled away from the phone. "When are we leaving?" I could hear a voice in the background, then "He says in ten minutes. Oh! I better get going. Don't want to be late to my honeymoon. Remember, call us anytime. Phil promised we'll have cell phone coverage wherever it is he's taking me. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun" I hung up and sat on my bed. Everything about my life was going to change. I was coming from having 2,000 in my class to having 200 in the school. If I couldn't get along with anyone in Chicago, how was I going to make a friend in Forks. The only person I had ever gotten along with was Phil, and I doubted I'd meet anyone like him at school. Besides, Phil was the only one with his… lifestyle. He said it was hard, living that way, but that he wouldn't trade it for anything. It was what made life with me and Mom possible.

You see, Phil was a vampire. A real life, blood drinking vampire. He'd met Mom long ago and instead of killing her, he'd fallen in love with her. Desperate to be with her, he'd learned to live on animals. He'd been the closest thing to a father I'd had for two years before marrying her when I was 7. To avoid trouble, both my mom and I would be changed in two years after I was graduated. After that, I'd never see Charlie again. I wished, as I often did, that I had spent more time with Charlie growing up. He had missed so many milestones in my life, simply due to my dislike of Forks.

Tears of regret, tears of fear and tears of homesickness sprang into my eyes as I got ready for bed, and it was a long time before I finished crying myself to sleep.


	3. Love Found in a Bookstore

**AN: I found Renee's Character in the book to be very flat and unrealistic, so Im modifying it. In my story, she is slower to change between obsessions, more likely to hold onto her likes and dislikes for long periods of time. Also, I decided to make her eyes hazel, cus I didnt think Bella should look exactly like BOTH Renee and Charlie, and we know she has Charlies eyes.**

1989, 12 years ago

He stood in the shadows outside the door of L'étoile De Rêve, the ancient bookstore where she worked. He could still see her in his mind, chin length, chestnut brown hair with hints of honey highlights, large hazel eyes, pleading, trusting. It had been three years since he had seen her last; three long years of becoming the man she needed him to be; yet he remembered her perfectly. He had tracked her here, watched her for weeks, and today he would meet her.

Taking a deep breath of clean air, he stepped inside. The bell on the door chimed, announcing his entrance. At the regester, reading a large book, stood the girl, the girl he had agonized over since the night he met her. At the sound of the chime, the girl looked up, a wide smile gracing her face. "Hello and welcome to L'étoile De Rêve. We have over 10,000 books of all shapes and sizes. How may I help you?" Her Boston accent was undoubtedly the most beautiful sound he'd heard in all his long years.

"Hello Ma'am," he said softly, smiling gently so as not to scare her. "My name is David Dwyer. I was wondering if you had…" he pretended to have to think about it, "Lord of the Rings?" He knew she read it constantly- it would make an excellant conversation opener. "My friend recommended it, but I am not sure if I would like it. What is it about?"

He smiled as her face lit up. "Lord Of The Rings? That's my favorite. You have defiantly come to the right girl. Right this way, sir." Grasping his hand in her tiny one- was she ignorant of how her touch electrified him- she dragged him into the science fiction section.

As they made their way to the center of the store, he took a look around. It was apparent that this bookstore was ancient, probably a survivor of the Great Chicago Fire of 1871. The main room was covered in comfy chairs and couches, with three huge fireplaces. The walls were covered in ceiling to floor bookshelves with sliding ladders. It was one of these ladders that she scaled. Climbing to the top and sliding to the right, she pulled a large volume out and quickly slid down. Her eyes glowed as she brushed the dust off and opened it. "First edition. 1955. John Ronald Reul Tolkien. Signed by the Genius himself." She opened the book gingerly to the first page, tracing the signature reverently

He could tell she adored the faded book. "Excuse me miss, I do not know much about books, but I am sure such a book would be worth a fortune. Why not sell it?"

She glared at him like he just had suggested burning a bible. "It's not for sale." She said icily.

"I think you misunderstand, miss. I am not offering to buy it, merely commenting on its worth. I see you are attached to the thing, although I do not quite understand why."

"Why?" she hissed in outrage. "Because #1, Tolkien is a genius. Don't even trying to compare him to other writers, they are out of their league. #2, Middle earth is the most elaborate fictional universe with over 7000 years of history, four fully functional languages, which each have entomologies of their own, and six distinct societies, each with their own religion and culture. And #3, this is not just the result of a few years of work, no, all the middle earth books are the accumulation of a lifetime of perfecting the story. And THAT is why Lord of the Rings is the best science fiction book series EVER, period."

During the whole speech, he stood in shook. He couldn't help but admire her passion. He watched as her beautiful hazel eyes flashed in anger, fire glinting in the golden flecks, and saw her cheeks blush an adorable pink that made his throat ache. She finished her monologue and when he didn't respond immediately, she spun on her heel and began to march off. The pain of her rejection was palpable. Without thinking, he reached out and twirled her around to face him. He studied her defiant face. An angry kitten, he thought. "Ma'am," he debated what to say. "You said there were four languages in the book. Tell me more."

Her mouth opened in surprise. "Oh, well…" she was interrupted by a client ringing the bell. He let go of her hand and followed her as she raced to the counter

"Hey Signore Bocelli, how are you today?" she chirped brightly at the man at the counter. He was an old man, heavy set, balding slightly, with salt and pepper hair and a white mustache. "Hmm…" she continued. "'Michael's Cantante'. You do realize that this is the last of the series, right?"

"Si, la mia bambina poccila" the man said with a heavy Italian accent. "This is the finest series Francesco Sartori has ever written. It will be a dark day when I am forced to part with these books.

The girl laughed, her voice a musical lilting sound. "I'm sure that you'll find another series about life in the Italian countryside. How's Lucia? Did she like the soup recipe I sent her?"

"Si. She said it reminded her of Tuscany. She also said to tell you hello and that she is feeling better."

"Thank goodness. I told you my grandma's sick soup was magical. Arrivederci!" They exchanged kisses on the cheek and the man tucked his book under his arm and left

She turned back to the man waiting patiently beside the counter; her eyes and face embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I wasn't trying to ignore you. He's a regular..." She fluttered.

"Do not worry about it." He reassured her. "It is nice to see a cashier who actually cares about the customers." He paused, wondering how best to keep her talking. "So… about the Lord of the Rings….?"

He spent the next 3.5 hours talking to her about Lord of the Rings. He hid a smile. He had actually met Tolkien before the author published the books and had received one of his manuscripts that contained notes written by the author himself. He pondered how and when to give it to her. Obviously it was too soon for what she would undoubtedly see as an extravagant gift.

Finally the grandfather clock in the sitting room chimed 9:00 "Oh, its time to pack up. It's been so nice talking to you. Come again some other time."

"I plan to." He said softly as he looked warily outside into the darkness. "Do you drive?" he asked. He didn't want her to walk home in the dark. What if someone hurt this beautiful girl?

"No, I'm just on the other side of Grant Park. It's not far." She said, shugging her shoulderws dismissively.

"Would you mind if I walked with you, at least until we get out onto openly lit streets?" Even if she said no, he knew he'd follow her silently. He looked into her hazel eyes, seeing each fleck of green and brown. "If I heard later that something happened to you when I could have been there to help, it would tear me up."

Her heart stuttered then broke out into a frantic rhythm. She took an unsteady breath. "O-ok" she stammered, sounding breathless. He pondered her reaction as she ran and got her coat "You don't have to do this." She said softly as she returned.

"It will give me peace of mind." He said firmly. He followed her out the door and waited as she locked up the store. "Which way?" he asked although he knew it was north. They walked in silence until he asked "How long have you been in Chicago?"

"Not long, three years or so. What about you?"

"I was here before for a few weeks, then I left. But two weeks ago I came back, this time for good, I think." He'd be here as long as she was- not a minute more or less.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked. He was about to answer when a cold wind blew. She shivered and he suddenly noticed what she was wearing. She had on a tight fitting rose colored blouse, a light blue floral print skirt, and bright yellow scarf, none of which offered much warmth. Without saying anything, he pulled off his green tweed jacket and laid it across her shoulders. As he looked into her eyes, he realized how well the color looked on her. It made the green in her eyes pop.

"I'm an artist." He said proudly as if nothing had happened.

She took a deep breath. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was smelling his jacket "What kind of medium do you use?" she asked, obviously struggling to keep up conversation.

"I use paint, charcoal, pencil, clay, pretty much anything."

"Have I heard of you?"

"I go by 'Steven D'homme'" he said, giving her his current nom de plume.

Her face lit up and she suddenly was very interested in the conversation "I know you. You do the portraits that look like photos. I've seen some in the new exhibit at the art institute. They're amazing."

He ducked his head in embarrassment. "Thank you"

The woman was silent for a few minutes then she whispered "I wish I could afford to do a professional portrait for Bella."

"Who's Bella, if I may ask?" he said gently, his interest piqued.

She smiled wistfully "My daughter Isabella. She's such a beauty. Id love to do something like that for her, and Charlie would love a copy."

He felt jealously rise as his heart sank "And Charles is…?" he prompted. Best to just get it over now. It was just his luck to fall for a married woman.

"My ex- husband." she emphasized the ex- part "He lives in some tiny town out west."

He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he still had a chance to win her heart. They talked more, laughing often. Soon they found themselves in front of her apartment. What should her do? He wanted to pull her into an embrace, but that would be far too forward. So he held out his hand. "It's been nice talking to you, I hope to see you again soon."

She bit her lip nervously, looking up at the third floor windows and said "Why don't you come in and warm up a bit?"

The offer was tempting. Her, alone, in her house. The images of all they could do sped through his mind. But, no. he couldn't. if he was going to woo her, he had to do it right. Any other was of wining her hand would simply be unacceptable. He took her hand and kissed it lightly, his lips ghosting over her skin. "As attractive as the offer is, we've barely met each other. It would be improper to come into your house at night, even just to warm up. Maybe some other time."

"Oh. Ok. Well…. Um… see you soon?"

"Soon." Tearing himself away, he quickly strode off towards his flat.


	4. There Be Vampires Here

EPOV

I slowly pushed my food around my plate. The voices in my head were tedious. All minds circled around the new girl Bella Swan. She wasn't pretty by vampire standards, or even human ones for that matter. Yet every one of the sheep-like males fancied himself to be in love with her. Just then she entered the cafeteria. Without looking our way, she got a tray of food and followed Jessica Stanley to a table across the room from us. She picked up an apple from her tray and twirled it in her hands as she listened to Jessica's prattling. I tried to hear the girl's thoughts, but it was as if the seat was empty. Had she moved? I glanced over trying to locate her, and at that moment she looked over. Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped the apple, which rolled across the floor to my feet. Suddenly she stood, mumbling to Jessica that she'd be right back, and then swept across the room and out the exit. Ignoring the stares of my siblings, I got up and followed. I followed her scent until it led into a closed classroom. I stood outside and listened as Bella talked to someone.

"Phil… there some of them here… five of them… I know…Yes I'm sure… golden eyes… in the cafeteria… yeah… NO… No you're not… you're staying with Renee… No Phil…. I can handle this…. Yes I know… I will … yes… uh-huh… ok… yes... alright… yes I'll be safe… I know… Love you too, bye."

Footsteps neared the door and I took off back into the lunchroom.

BPOV

I glanced over at the table of vampires as I opened the doors to the cafeteria. Of the three boys, one was big, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and was a honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze hair. He looked like the youngest, but that meant nothing. He could be twice as old for all I, or anyone else, knew. The girls were opposites. One was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, and her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin to the extreme, with small delicate features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. All of them were so different, yet so alike. Everything about them screamed vampire if you knew what to look for. They were chalky pale. They all had eyes with varying shades of gold, with the bronze haired boy's eyes almost black. They weren't eating; they were inhumanely graceful, even in their stillness. And if I concentrated, I could smell faint whiffs of the sweetness I always associated with Phil. All this told me what they truly were.

Now a normal human being, upon discovering their secret, would have run as far and as fast as possible. However, being raised since the age of 5 by a vampire does something to you. Becoming both daughter and best friend to said creature has its effect as well. The result was a sense of acute relief anticipation and joy at the thought of getting to know them. But at the same time I realized that getting to know ME was probably the last think they'd want to do. They'd have to act human and I'd have to pretend to be an ignorant human, and that would be irritating to both them and me. But I so wanted to meet them...

Ultimately it was the sight of an approaching Jessica that made my mind up. Walking up t o the coven, I watched their heads turn at the same time. I smiled widely and saw several of them frown, but the small one smiled back tentatively. I took one last deep breath of their sweet fragrance as I neared the table. Yep. Totally vampires.

"Hello." I said as I came to a stop in front of them, trying not to show just how I happy I was to be near them. "My name is Bella Swan. Jessica Stanley is being annoying, so I thought maybe I could sit with you." The blonde girl looked furious, while the others looked curious. I know what they were thinking- what kind of a human wants to sit with a coven of vampires. Always careful, I studied them as they decided. The blond girl was leaning forward, with one hand in front of the weight lifter, as if ready to defend him. He must be her mate. The blonde male had a similar stance with the pixie, yet he looked merely cautious, so they must be mates as well. Which left the bronze male unmated. He was staring at me with a look that could only be described as frustration. The black-haired girl was strange. Her face was blank, her eyes seeing something that wasn't there. I wondered if she had a power that caused her to blank out like this. Just then she shuddered slightly then smiled reassuringly at her blonde mate.

I saw all this in a minute. The blonde boy opened his mouth, I assumed to tell me no, but there was a thud from under the table and he jumped slightly. "Ow, Alice." he whispered. Louder, he said "Sure Bella, sit here." He pointed to the seat beside the pixie.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. I slid into my seat. "So… um…" I realized that I didn't know their names.

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves." The pixie said. "I'm Alice Cullen, these are my brothers, Edward and Emmett-" when she said Emmett's name, he smiled the same toothy smile that Phil used to use when he read the villains lines in bedtime stories. Without thinking, I laughed out loud. The Cullens stared at me as if questioning my sanity, then Alice continued with her introductions "And this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

I wondered what to say next, settling with a human response- "How are you all related?" I knew there was no physical kinship between these five, but if I was going to be friends with them, I'd need to know their cover story.

"Emmett, Edward and I are adopted, while Jasper and Rosalie are foster kids, they're twins."Alice informed me, speaking as if reciting a well-known line.

I smiled inwardly. It was a very good line and she told it well. "That's really sweet of your parents to take you all in." I said, playing along with their charade

They all smiled in relief that I had bought it. "Yes, they are very kind people." Jasper said, his face still cautious

Not knowing what to say, I pulled my drawing pad out of my bag and began sketching to face of the redhead boy. A few minutes into my drawing, I heard a soft voice on my left. It was so low and quick, I shouldn't have heard it, but I had not lived with vampires for 12 years for nothing. While my hearing wasn't near vampire quality, it was far more advanced than a normal human's. I could hear him fairly easily if I concentrated.

"Ugh. What's wrong with this girl?" Jasper hissed softly

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"There isn't a speck of fear in her. With Jessica she had been on edge, but she's happy content and comfortable sitting here. When Emmett tried to scared her, she felt… wistful and nostalgic, thoroughly amused. What the heck is she thinking Edward?"

"I can't hear her. It's like she's not there. What do you see Alice?"

"I see her becoming great friends with us. That's a definite. Everything else keeps changing. I see glimpses of us facing down a golden-eyed vampire. She's standing behind him, almost like he's protecting her from us. But he can't make up his mind whether to come."

'Shoot. Phil will ruin everything.' I thought. 'He better not come or I'll tell Mom he tore page 274 out of her 'Complete Tolkien Companion', then taped it back in.'

The soft voices continued "A vampires coming here? Awesome. I love a good fight."

"Wait, something changed. No, he won't come."Alice said excitedly.

"What I'm worried about is how she knows a vampire." Rosalie sneered

I gulped, dropping my pencil. What if-? No, there's no way they'd find out, right? Right? "Wow." Jasper gasped. Now she's feeling fear. No not fear, not quite fear. More like worry. Intense worry. What could she be worried about?"

'Oh nothing, just my whole family being turned over to the Volturi.' I thought. 'Maybe if were lucky, Alec will numb us before we die.' Luckily for me, just then the bell rang and before I could expose myself more, I jumped to my feet. "Thanks for letting me sit with you." I said hastily, and then left the lunch room.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

AN: Sorry guys, but I was writing this and I realised, that Meyer's descriptions of Renee and Bella were too restricting. I decided to seperate my story from Twilight and go off into my own version of Renee and Phil's love story. since it isnt a fanfiction, I wont be able to put it on here. Im terribly sorry, but Renee and Phil didnt want to be the way they were portrayed in the books. They transformed into different people. I will be taking this story down in a week. Once agian, I am truely sorry


End file.
